The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Internet Video delivery is dramatically increasing and a proportion of Internet video delivery in the entire Internet traffic is increasing due to streaming services that provide augmented reality (AR) or virtual reality (VR).
A variety of Internet video delivery technologies ranging from content network delivery networks (CDNs) to HTTP adaptive streaming and data-driven optimization for quality of experience (QoS) have been proposed to provide the best quality for users in limited network resources.
However, most of the Internet video delivery infrastructures are still treating a video content as a stream of bits, applying the same technologies to the video content irrespective of the type of content. In addition, practices for video encoding employs the use of signal processing techniques (e.g., discrete cosine transform and inter-frame prediction) based on spatial and temporal redundancies that occur at short time-scales (e.g. within a frame or a group of pictures).